La mèche de Corse
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: Joyeux Noël Teeny - Quentin est curieux, ça, tout le monde le sait. Christian à une mystérieuse mèche, ça, tout le monde le sait aussi. Et associez curieux à mystérieux et ça donne...Ca.


**Après réflexion, j'ai décidé de poster les OS au fur et à mesure en me faisant remarquer que ce serait peut-être lourd à lire pour vous si il y a je-ne-sais-combien d'OS sortis le même jour. Je ne les écris pas dans l'ordre mais au fur et à mesure de mon inspiration. Joyeux Noël en avance !**

Fandom : Axis Power Hetalia Régional

Personnages principaux : Nord-Pas-de-Calais et Corse

Rating : M

Genre : Humour et Romance

Résumé : Nord-Pas-de-Calais est curieux, ça, tout le monde le sait. Corse à une mystérieuse mèche, ça tout le monde le sait aussi. Additionnez curieux et mystérieux...Et ça donne ça.

Note de l'auteur : Commandé par Teeny, j'ai beaucoup rigolé en l'écrivant et j'en ai profité pour mettre un peu le doigt sur les liens de parenté que Corse et Nord-Pas-de-Calais ont avec certaines nations. Bonne lecture et Joyeux Noël !

* * *

La Mèche de Corse

Corse avait un lointain cousinage avec Feliciano et Lovino Vargas, les deux Italie. Un cousinage tellement vague qu'ils n'avaient même pas le même nom de famille. Mais ce lointain cousinage se voyait tout de même très clairement sur Corse.

Sa mèche.

Corse avait une longue mèche en forme de boucle tournée vers l'intérieur de son visage et descendant en pique vers sa nuque. Il détestait qu'on y fasse référence ou qu'on en parle, étant donné qu'il détestait tous les pays au sud de sa région, Italie comprise. De toute façons, tous s'étaient habitués et plus personne n'y faisait attention. C'était la mèche de Corse, un point c'est tout.

Cependant, il restait une irréductible région qui continuait de se poser des questions sur cette étrange boucle. La région la plus fouineuse après Corse, ou plutôt "celui qui prenait les photos" (Corse récoltant des informations vocales, l'autre avait plutôt tendance à prendre des photos de tout ce qu'il voyait de surprenant).

Nord-Pas-De-Calais.

Le célèbre albinos aux yeux violets cernés et au nez toujours enfoncé dans son écharpe aux couleurs de son drapeau. Toujours avec son portable ou son appareil photo, prêt à vous immortaliser si vous êtes en train de faire l'amour/prendre votre douche/lire un magazine mickey ou autre chose peu commune.

Et bien lui, il s'était toujours demandé ce qui se passerait si on y touchait, à cette mèche. Il avait entendu une rumeur selon laquelle il se produisait quelque chose d'intéressant lorsqu'on touchait à celles des Italiens. C'est donc tout à fait logiquement qu'il voulait savoir s'il se passerait aussi quelque chose avec celle de Christian.

Par mesure de sécurité, il préférait ne pas passer tout de suite à la phase "je chope la mèche de mon pote" au cas où le "quelque chose d'intéressant" soit une crise cardiaque ou une connerie de ce genre (il y tenait un peu quand même, à ce stupide corse). Non, il allait d'abord demander à Francis s'il savait quelque chose sur le sujet -ou si une autre nation avait une idée- avant d'attaquer la phase pratique.

- Voilà, tu sais tout. Tu n'as pas une petite idée ?

Le français se gratta le crâne, réfléchissant.

- Franchement Quentin, là, tu me poses une colle. Antonio m'en avait parlé, un truc drôle qu'il avait découvert là-dessus mais Lovino l'avait empêché de me dire quoi...Tu devrais aller lui demander ! Ou à Ludwig, il est toujours avec Feliciano. Tu me tiens au courant, hein !

Quentin acquiesça et s'en alla. En effet, Espagne traînait toujours avec Italie du sud et Allemagne avec Italie du Nord. Au moins un des deux devait bien savoir ce qui se produirait si on touchait à la fameuse mèche en forme de boucle !

Le pays des Wurst et de la bière étant le plus proche de sa tendre région, l'albinos aux yeux violets se rendit tout d'abord chez Ludwig et Gilbert Beilshmidt. Il n'aimait pas les allemands. Forcément, quand on voyait ce qu'ils lui avaient fait pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale...Mais la curiosité n'avait pas de prix. Et puis ils avaient déjà payé le prix des horreurs commises, pas la peine de tourner le couteau dans la plaie.

Après une profonde inspiration, Quentin frappa à la porte et un albinos lui ouvrit. Prusse, donc.

- Ja ?

- Salut, je peux voir ton frère ?

- Ja. LUDWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII G ! Amène-toi ! SCHNELL(1) !

Le nord-pas-de-calaisien fut tenté de se boucher les oreilles, la voix du prussien étant affreusement aigue lorsqu'il criait, mais déjà l'autre allemand arrivait.

- Ja ? Oh...

Le blond sembla surpris en le voyant. Forcément, leur dernière rencontre, bien que Prusse n'en ait visiblement rien à faire, s'était déroulée dans une cellule où il se faisait torturer. Même au "procès" de l'Allemagne, il n'était pas venu, encore traumatisé par ce qu'il avait vécu. Et Ludwig savait très bien que les trois quarts, si ce n'était toutes, des régions françaises voulaient sa mort et le haïssaient. En avoir une devant lui était donc assez inatendu, surtout une ayant autant souffert que Nord-Pas-De-Calais.

- Hum. Guten tag, Nord-Pas-De-Calais, c'est cela ?

Le concerné faillit grincer des dents. Quand on massacre une région, on est prié de se souvenir de son nom ! Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de se racler la gorge.

- J'dis bonjour (2), j'avais une question à vous poser. C'est à propos de Feliciano Vargas.

Ludwig haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce qu'Italie venait faire dans la discussion. L'autre allemand écoutait distraitement, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, remarquant tristement que Quentin faisait deux centimètres de plus que lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand on touche à sa mèche en forme de boucle ?

- Was ?

Les deux allemands le regardèrent comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser. S'attendant à cette réaction, il réitéra sa question. Cette fois, Ludwig détourna le visage, visiblement gêné, alors que Gilbert éclatait de rire.

Nord-Pas-De-Calais les observa, attendant sa réponse. Entre deux hoquets nerveux, Prusse tenta sa chance.

- En...En fait si tu...Si tu la chope il...Il...(il repartit de plus belle) Il va...

Allemagne rougit violemment et plaqua sa main sur la (trop grande) bouche de son idiot de frère aîné et le força à revenir dans la maison. Puis il baragouina une mauvaise excuse et planta Nord-Pas-de-Calais sur le pas de la porte.

L'albinos aux yeux violets cligna des yeux, surpris. Finalement, il haussa les épaules et se mit en route pour l'Espagne. De toute façon, les allemands, c'est bizarre. C'est une drôle d'espèce.

- Hola, amigo ! Tiens...Tu ne serais pas une des régions de Francis, toi ?

- Si, mais j'avais une question à poser...

L'espagnol acquiesça, le bras appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, curieux. Derrière lui, écoutant d'une oreille indiscrète, Romano veillait à ce qu'il ne dise aucune connerie (du style étalage public de leur vie sexuelle).

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand tu touches à la mèche de Lovino ?

Espagne partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable sitôt la phrase de Quentin terminée tandis que l'italien s'empourprait. Ben voyons. N'y avait-il pas une seule personne raisonnable dans ce monde capable de lui donner une réponse sans exploser de rire ou se changer en tomate ? Après deux ou trois hoquets nerveux, Antonio parvint à se contrôler et respira un grand coup.

- La mèche des Vargas est leur zone...mmmh !

Lovino venait de sauter sur l'espagnol et le baillônnait de ses mains. Nord-Pas-de-Calais soupira.

- Bon, est-ce que c'est dangereux ou pas ? Juste ça ?

Même à travers le baillon des mains de Romano, Espagne parvint à secouer la tête. L'albinos aux yeux violets le remercia et s'en alla. Ce n'était pas dangereux, il pouvait donc expérimenter directement sur son ami. Il espérait seulement que Corse ne lui en voudrait pas. Bah, après toutes ces années d'amitié, il ne voyait pas trop ce qui pouvait briser leur relation. Le duo inséparable des deux fouineurs professionnels, l'un avec son portable/appareil photo et l'autre avec sa tête et son bloc-notes. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, que voulez-vous ?

Justement, quelques heures plus tard, Christian lui envoya un message pour lui proposer de venir. Quentin accepta sans hésitation. C'était une bonne occasion pour mettre son plan en application.

Alors que la région de l'extrême nord et celle de l'extrême sud étaient tranquillement assis contre un arbre, profitant du soleil corse, Nord-Pas-de-Calais guettait la bonne occasion. Si Christian le voyait venir, il l'en empêcherait probablement. Hum...Plutôt qu'attendre une occasion, peut-être devait-il la créer...

Désignant un point imaginaire de son doigt, Quentin s'écria :

- Un avion !

Corse haussa un sourcil sans tourner la tête.

- Euh...Quentin ? Tu sais que quatre-vingt mille avions sillonnent les cieux chaque jour ?

L'albinos aux yeux violets jura intérieurement. Son ami n'était pas assez idiot pour tomber dans le panneau. Ils continuèrent de discuter sans plus faire attention à l'incident.

Soudain, Corse bailla, fermant les yeux. Nord-Pas-de-Calais sauta sur l'occasion et, d'un vif mouvement, saisit la jolie boucle de son ami.

La réaction fut immédiate. Christian rouvrit les yeux et poussa un cri aigu. Pas un cri de douleur, plutôt quelque chose...Hum...D'indéfinissable pour les oreilles de Quentin.

- Qu-Quentin, lâ...Lâche...Aaah...

- Pourquoi ?

Christian ne put répondre, la voix couverte par un espèce de gémissement bizarre. Le corse resserra ses cuisses et se plia en deux, visiblement gêné par quelque chose. Et Nord-Pas-de-Calais qui n'avait pas l'air décidé à lâcher !

- Parce que...Parce que sinon je...Aaah...Je...Je vais mourir, voilà !

Quentin lâcha immédiatement, de peur de perdre son ami. Corse tomba à genoux en haletant, des rougeurs plutôt prononcées sur les joues. Il avait menti, jamais ça ne l'aurait tué, ou alors de honte, mais c'était soit Nord-Pas-de-Calais le lâchait, soit il mouillait son pantalon. L'albinos était son meilleur ami, mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il découvre sur lui...Ou plutôt deux, c'était sa zone érogène particulière (merci la famille...) et son attirance plus qu'amicale pour le corps d'albâtre de l'ancien mineur. Alors que ce soit sa main, avec ses doigts qu'il verrait bien mieux autre part, qui ait attrapé fermement sa fameuse boucle...Argh, rien que d'y penser ça ne faisait qu'empirer le problème se trouvant entre ses jambes, et il n'en avait vraiment pas besoin.

Même les yeux fermés et la tête baissée, il sentait le regard mauve inquiet de Quentin sur lui. Bon, lui dire qu'il allait mourir s'il continuait de tirer sur sa mèche n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées mais sur le coup, il n'avait qu'eut celle là. Maintenant, trouver un moyen de l'envoyer loin...Loin, très loin, le temps qu'il règle ce problème.

- Je suis désolé, Christian, je pensais pas que...

- P-Pas grave...Je...Je vais rentrer et me reposer, et ça ira mieux...

- Je viens !

Meeerde. Pourquoi avait-il le plus gentil des amis, hein ? Il se redressa, un peu tremblant, et tâcha de camoufler son problème avec son sweat orange.

- Non, ça ira, je...

- Ce n'était pas une question. Je vais te porter.

Corse voulut protester. Et d'une parce qu'il risquait d'être découvert, mais en plus parce qu'il avait peur que Nord-Pas-de-Calais se fasse mal. Il était plus grand d'au moins dix centimètres...Et il pesait son poids, quoi. Son petit albinos lui semblait si frêle que...

Quentin se retourna, s'accroupit et le prit sur son dos comme s'il eut été une plume.

D'accord, ne jamais douter d'un ancien mineur.

Christian espérait très fort que l'épaisseur de manteau noir de Quentin et son propre sweat, ainsi que son pantalon, suffirait à éviter que son ami ne sente son désir. En attendant, ce n'était absolument pas agréable pour lui. Ou alors si, ça l'était bien trop. Le moindre des mouvements de l'albinos le faisait se frotter contre son érection et Corse était obligé de se mordre le poignet en faisant appel à toute sa volonté.

C'était quand la dernière fois que cette fichue mèche lui avait apporté des ennuis ? Ca remontait à loin...Ah oui, lorsqu'Occitanie l'avait emmené voir son "tonton Rome" et ses "adorables cousins". Adorables, c'est ça...Il s'était disputé avec l'aîné, Romano et, à court d'arguments, le petit italien avait failli lui arracher sa boucle en tirant dessus.

Ah, bah il avait eu l'air bien, tiens. Ca avait fait beaucoup rire Occitanie. Cet abruti. Pas possible d'avoir un père aussi con.

Une sensation horriblement délicieuse le sortit de ses pensées quand Nord-Pas-de-Calais bougea pour ouvrir la porte. A son grand damn, il ne put retenir un cri qui fit sursauter l'albinos.

- Christian, ça va ?

- Oui, oui !

- Tu as crié.

- Euh...Je...Je repensais à quelque chose. Voilà.

Quentin acquiesça et entra dans la maison de son ami pour aller le déposer sur le lit. Christian fit stratégiquement une roulade sur le côté avec enroulage dans les couvertures pour cacher son entre-jambe. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il expédie l'albinos ailleurs.

- Hum...Je vais prendre une douche.

- Je vais t'aider !

Christian s'étrangla.

- Ché ?!

Quentin faillit rigoler mais se retint. Le corse, c'était vraiment trop ridicule comme langue.

- Je vais t'aider. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses un malaise ou un truc dans le genre sous la douche. Et puis, ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'on prend une douche ensemble. Quand on était petit et que Occitanie venait voir Germanie, on les prenait ensemble. Bon, c'est grande soeur Belgique qui me forçait à t'aider pour pas que tu te fasses mal mais...

- Bref ! Je sais à quel point ta soeur me considérait comme un empoté incapable de faire trois pas sans se ramasser. Et que maintenant elle me voit comme un pervers. Mais vraiment, je peux le faire tout seul tu sais, j'ai plusieurs siècles, je suis plus un ga...

Corse recula au fond de son lit lorsque Nord-Pas-de-Calais rapprocha brusquement son visage du sien. De là où il était, il avait une vue imprenable sur les magnifiques yeux mauves de son amis. De longs cils blancs les recouvrait, leur donnant cet aspect lumineux et innocent qu'il adorait chez Quentin. Ses cheveux blancs retombaient pile poil à la limite entre ses paupières et ses sourcils, il se souvenait encore de l'époque où sa frange était tellement longue qu'il ne savait même pas la couleur de ses yeux. C'était la douce et innocente époque de l'enfance où l'albinos restait collé aux jupons de Belgique parce qu'il avait peur de Germanie et que lui dormait dans la charrette d'Occitanie pendant qu'il allait voir Armorique, Rome ou encore Germanie. L'époque où il ne savait pas encore qu'il tomberait fou amoureux de cette petite boule de poils blanche. L'époque où il ne pensait pas qu'ils finiraient tous les deux régions de Francis. L'époque où les guerres, notamment la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, n'existaient même pas dans leurs esprits et...

- Tu es tout rouge. Tu as chaud ? Tu devrais enlever tes vêtements.

Sans attendre sa réponse, l'albinos passa ses mains sous le sweat orange de Corse et le lui retira. Christian se couvrit de plus belle avec la couverture dans un glapissement totalement viril. Quentin fronça les sourcils comme un mère en face d'un enfant refusant de prendre ses médicaments. Argh. Ca sentait pas bon. Là il passait en mode "Belgique". A savoir qu'il avait une fâcheuse tendance à ressembler à sa soeur lorsqu'il s'inquiétait.

Nord-Pas-de-Calais grimpa sur le lit et chevaucha son ami à travers les couvertures avant de croiser les bras, assis sur ses jambes. Une sueur froide coula dans le dos du méditéranéen. Si le nordique s'était assis un tout petit peu plus haut, il aurait été découvert. Et fichu. Radié de cette société.

- Tu as chaud, tu enlèves tes vêtements et tu m'ôtes cette fichue couverture.

- Mais...Mais je n'ai pas chaud !

- Alors tu as de la fièvre ? (il se releva) Tu as un thermomètre ? Je vais prendre ta température.

Ouais, il en avait un. Sauf que c'était un thermomètre rectal alors plutôt mourir que de dire à Quentin où il était. Il se contenta de secouer la tête en signe de négation.

- Hum...On va utiliser les vieilles méthodes alors.

- Ah oui, la main sur le fr...

Nord-Pas-de-Calais plaqua ses lèvres sur son front.

- Euh...Quentin ?

- C'est comme ça que Belgique faisait.

Corse le laissa faire. En attendant, il avait mal et il avait envie de sauter son ami. Et ça, c'était absolument pas cool. Il devait se contrôler. Il ne voulait pas que leur amitié soit fichue en l'air à cause de cette foutue mèche orgasmique ou que savait-il. Quoique, chez lui, contrairement à ses cousins, l'effet était un tout petit peu moins important. Alors que Feliciano et Lovino atteignaient l'orgasme direct et étaient tranquilles, non, lui devait souffrir d'avoir une foutue érection avec son foutu fantasme assis sur les pattes en train de lui embrasser le front.

Mais quel foutu dieu avait-il pu offenser pour mériter ça ?!

- Euh...Christian ?

Le corse sortit de ses pensées et se rendit compte avec horreur que son ami lui avait ôté la couverture. Il n'avait rien remarqué, trop plongé dans les méandres de ses neurones mal connectés, mais Quentin, lui, avait très bien remarqué la bosse significative déformant son pantalon.

Adieu société, Stefan, Elisabeth, Francis, tout le monde...

La région du nord ne fit pas de commentaires, se contentant de l'observant avec curiosité. Avant d'appuyer sur son pantalon avec son index, lui tirant un gémissement.

- C'est quoi ?

Christian faillit s'étouffer.

- Comment ça "c'est quoi" ?!

- Ben...C'est quoi ? Tu as quelque chose dans ton pantalon ?

- Oui, j'héberge des écureuils dans mon calbute. M'enfin Quentin ! Tu veux dire que...Que tu sais vraiment pas ? Tu es une région de Francis, Francis, hein, le pervers, et tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? Attends ! Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est la sexualité ?

- Ben...

L'albinos se gratta la tempe avec l'index.

- A chaque fois que Francis voulait m'apprendre, Belgique l'en empêchait ou Hongrie lui mettait un coup de poêle. Tu sais, j'ai vécu entouré de filles, moi, alors le corps des garçons...

Corse le regarda, atterré.

- Tu veux dire que...Que t'as jamais bandé ?

- Quoi ?

- Laisse tomber.

- Non, expliques-moi !

Christian bougea pour dégager son ami de ses jambes afin de s'asseoir plus confortablement. Connaissant la curiosité insatiable de Quentin, à présent que le sujet était lancé il ferait tout pour savoir. Et il irait sûrement demander à Francis. Il préférait que ce soit lui qui explique plutôt que le pervers français.

- Et bien...Quand une personne est attirée physiquement et psychologiquement par un autre, son corps le lui signale. Si c'est une fille, elle va "mouiller" à savoir produire un liquide dont je ne veux absolument pas connaître la composition et le secréter par leurs organes génitaux. Pour les garçons, et bien, leur sexe se durcit et se dresse. Hum...Et pour régler se problème, il y a plusieurs solutions.

- Couper ?

- Burdellu ! Rigoles pas, ça veut dire bordel ! Quentin, un sexe, t'en as qu'un et ça repousse pas, donc on évite de couper. Il y a la douche froide, pas agréable du tout mais efficace. Ca calme les ardeurs disons. La masturbation euh...

Le regard totalement innocent et curieux de Nord-Pas-de-Calais le bloquait. Il allait pas apprendre à un type aussi pur à se branler quand même ! Ce serait une profanation, là !

- C'est quoi ?

- Euh...Comment expliquer ça avec une jolie métaphore comprenant des papillons et des fleurs...

- Ah, mais moi je crois que je sais !

Corse haussa un sourcil. L'albinos était capable de lui sortir un truc impliquant des tomates, un espagnol et un italien. Argh ! Mais pourquoi il pensait à ces deux crétins maintenant, hein ?!

Motivé, Nord-Pas-de-Calais défit le pantalon de son ami. Qui mit cinq secondes à réaliser.

- Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

- Je te montre, attends, j'arrive pas à enlever ta braguette...

- Mais dis pas ça comme si c'était normal ! Quentin (il repoussa ses mains) ce genre de choses, on les fait avec la personne qu'on aime, d'accord ?

- Mais je t'aime, moi.

- On est amis, Quentin...

- Non, non, moi je t'aime.

Christian soupira et ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer. Et puis il vit le grand sourire étirant les lèvres de son ami. Un bon grand sourire malicieux.

Le petit con.

- Ne me dis pas que...

- Bien sûr que si que je savais tout ce que tu m'as expliqué ! Enfin, Christian, tu me crois innocent à ce point-là ?

- Ben...En plus c'est vrai, tu as toujours vécu entouré de filles donc...Enfin...Ben...

Quentin le fit taire en l'embrassant. Christian mit le reste de côté et répondit au baiser en entourant la nuque de l'albinos de ses bras. Il le renversa sur le lit pour échanger leurs positions, s'asseyant sur son bassin.

- Pourquoi tu voulais tirer sur ma mèche ?

- J'étais curieux, répondit simplement son ami.

- La curiosité est ton pire défaut mais aussi ta plus grande qualité, Quentin. Tu veux que je te montre où elle va te conduire, ta curiosité ~ ?

- Si tu t'en sens capable ~, répliqua l'albinos avec un sourire malicieux.

Il n'y avait décidément qu'avec Corse qu'il se sentait réellement bien. Et Alsace et Bretagne évidemment, mais la complicité qu'il partageait avec Christian n'avait rien de comparable. Ils n'étaient pas meilleurs amis. Ils étaient plus. Pas en couple, non plus, encore plus. Ca n'avait même pas de mots. Il se sentait juste bien avec l'indépendantiste de service.

Corse passa tendrement ses mains sur les hanches de l'albinos avant de commencer à ôter son écharpe et son lourd manteau noir. Quentin se releva un peu pour l'aider et les vêtements se retrouvèrent bien vite lancés sur une chaise. Christian reprit possession des lèvres de son futur amant en caressant ses épaules, son torse, ses hanches, chaque parcelle de cette peau pâle qui lui faisait envie. Son sexe déjà en érection lui faisait mal mais il ne voulait pas brusquer son mignon petit mineur qui le sentit bien et glissa une de ses mains dans le jean bleu foncé du corse. Christian laissa échapper un gémissement significatif qui tira un sourire au nordique.

- Christian, tu es vierge ?

- Ah, non. Et toi ?

- Euh...Oui et non...

Le corse haussa un sourcil.

- Ben, oui parce que..Oui. Mais non parce que j'étais saoul. Donc je me souviens plus trop. Il me semble que c'était avec Art...

- Oulà ! Je veux pas savoir si ça implique un anglais ! Hum...M'en fiche, à mes yeux tu es encore vierge, na.

Quentin ne put protester que Christian l'embrassa en caressant ses hanches. L'albinos continua de le caresser avant d'ôter le pantalon qui le gênait (et puis c'était injuste, lui était totalement nu alors que le corse avait encore son pantalon et son sous-vêtement). Les deux amants s'enlacèrent et Nord-Pas-de-Calais en profita pour enfouir son visage dans la nuque chaude de Christian, s'imprégnant avec bonheur de son odeur légèrement épicée si propre à sa région. Corse lui embrassa les cheveux en le serrant contre lui, heureux de leur complicité.

L'albinos prit finalement l'initiative en attrapant la main de son ami et la porta à sa bouche. Christian déglutit. Quentin était juste en train de lui donner la vue la plus érotique qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie.

Le regard concentré sur sa tâche et les deux mains autour du poignet halé de Corse, il suçait avec application les doigts du méditéranéen. Il finit par le lâcher et vola un nouveau baiser à son amant.

- Hum, Quentin, tu es sûr ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas...

Christian acquiesça et mit doucement un doigt à son tendre amant qui se crispa. Le corse lui embrassa tendrement les clavicules et la nuque pour le détendre avant de bouger son doigt, le recourbant doucement pour toucher la boule de nerfs sensible de son amant. Quentin se cambra légèrement avec un adorable gémissement. Le brun sourit et lui mit un second doigt en l'embrassant, le caressant. Depuis combien de temps déjà attendait-il de pouvoir se serrer contre l'albinos, l'embrasser, mordiller sa peau, le caresser et l'entendre gémir ? Trop longtemps déjà.

Il mit un troisième doigt et, voyant des petites larmes apparaître au coin des yeux de son tendre amant, l'embrassa passionnément. Sa main libre alla caresser le membre bien réveillé de l'albinos, lui tirant de mignons gémissements et soupirs. Raah, le nord-pas-de-calaisien était bien trop chou pour sa santé mentale.

Quentin se détendit et le fit comprendre à son brun en donnant un léger coup de hanches. Christian lui embrassa tendrement la nuque, remonta le long de la mâchoire et mordilla gentiment son oreille.

- Tu es prêt ? Si tu veux on peut...

- Je suis prêt, le coupa l'albinos pour ne pas l'entendre répéter "si tu veux on peut arrêter".

Comme s'il avait envie d'arrêter, tiens ! Au contraire, il voulait aller bien plus loin, depuis le temps qu'il voulait Corse...Il gémit un sentant son amant retirer ses doigts. Il appréhendait légèrement la suite mais tentait de ne pas le montrer. Christian le sentit et enlaça ses doigts de la main droite avec les siens. Quentin sourit et serra la main de son amant.

- Ca va faire un peu mal...

L'albinos hocha la tête et Christian posa sa main gauche sur les hanches pâles et douces. Doucement, tendrement, il pénétra son amant, s'arrêtant dès qu'il sentait ses doigts se crisper contre les siens. Il fit une pause une fois entré complètement pour embrasser son amant, essuyant d'un revers du pouce les larmes au coin des yeux de son amant. Il s'assura que Quentin ne souffrait pas avant d'entamer un langoureux mouvement de vas-et-viens, cherchant à atteindre la prostate de l'albinos.

Nord-Pas-de-Calais serra de plus belle la main de Christian en fermant les yeux, laissant ses cris et gémissements franchir ses lèvres sans pudeur. Quelle pudeur aurait-il pu avoir avec Corse, de toute manière ? Ils savaient tout de l'un et l'autre. Son amant l'emmena au Paradis alors que sa main libre s'était calée dans son dos, se crispant sur la peau halée au rythme de son plaisir. Le corse prit son membre en main et y appliqua un rapide mouvement calqué sur celui de ses hanches, lui faisant perdre la tête de plus belle. Ses cris devaient s'entendre depuis le jardin.

Soudain, il sentit le plaisir monter en lui comme la lave d'un volcan et jouit entre leurs torses dans un cri aigu. Christian lui sourit et ne le lâcha pas, frappant sa prostate de plus belle jusqu'à le suivre dans la jouissance.

Quentin ferma les yeux en haletant, le visage rougi, et ses doigts se desserrèrent de ceux de son amant. Corse l'embrassa tendrement avant de se retirer pour mieux le prendre contre lui, attirant son visage conte sa nuque, gardant leurs mains enlacées.

- Quentin...Je suis complètement dingue de toi, tu restes avec moi ?

- Evidemment...Si tu ne vas pas voir ailleurs ! prévint l'albinos.

Christian lui sourit malicieusement.

- J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas de frère jumeau sinon...

Nord-Pas-de-Calais protesta en lui donna un léger coup sur le torse.

- Crétin !

Corse l'embrassa et, soudain, l'albinos le renversa sur le lit en souriant.

- Round deux ?

* * *

1. Vite, dans la délicate langue allemande.

2. Manière très personnelle et très originale des ch'timi pour dire bonjour.

Corse : Foutue mèche...

NPDC : Pourquoi tu ne la coupes pas si elle t'embête à ce point ?

Corse : Mais c'est une partie de mon corps ! C'est comme si...Comme si j'me coupais les oreilles, t'es fou, toi !

Joyeux Noël, Teeny

Review ? :3


End file.
